civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Social policies (Civ5)
Social policies are a new concept in Civilization V. They act as a form of civic system for governments, allowing social advancement via activating gameplay bonuses. All Policies are organised in branches, and each tree has to be unlocked first, in order for the particular policies to be adopted. Unlocking a Policy tree also activates a special bonus. Once all 5 policies in a tree are adopted, another special bonus is activated. New social policies are acquired via accumulating certain amount of Culture. Each successive policy costs a bit more than the previous. The amount of cities, except for puppets, also increases the cost of social policies. and achieve the cultural . However, as social policies become 30% more expensive with each founded or annexed , this victory is very hard for a large empire to attain.| If a player manages to completely explore five branches of social policies, they can start building the and achieve the cultural . However, as social policies become 30% more expensive with each founded or annexed , this victory is very hard for a large empire to attain.| After an Ideology has been adopted, a player can choose to spend his accumulated Culture to acquire Ideological Tenets, instead of Social Policies.}} Social policy tree Click on a policy to be taken to its description. | | }} The Tradition tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Adopting Tradition greatly increases the rate of border expansion in cities and also grants 3 Culture in the Capital. Adopting all Policies in the Tradition tree will grant +15% Growth and Food in each city|a free Aqueduct in your first four cities|a free Aqueduct in your first four cities. It also allows the purchase of Great Engineers with Faith starting in Industrial Era}}. The Liberty tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Adopting Liberty will provide 1 Culture in every city. Adopting all policies in the Liberty tree will grant a free Great Person of your choice near the Capital. The Honor tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Adopting Honor gives a combat bonus against Barbarians, and notifications will be provided when new Barbarian Encampments spawn in revealed territory. Gain Culture for the empire from each barbarian unit killed. Adopting all policies in the Honor tree will grant Gold for each enemy unit killed. Faith starting from the Industrial Era.}} The Piety tree Adopting Piety reduces the time to build by Adopting all policies in the Piety tree will Faith and Holy Sites provide +3 Gold and +3 Culture|cause a Great Prophet to appear and Holy Sites provide +3 Culture}}. The Patronage tree becomes available during the . Adopting Patronage makes your Influence with City-States degrade 25% slower than normal. Adopting all policies in the Patronage tree will Influence with City-States decrease 33% more per turn than usual|make other players' Influence with City-States decrease 33% more per turn than usual|cause allied City-States to occasionally gift you Great People}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting Gold output in Capital City by 25%|Commerce boosts Gold output in Capital City by 25%|Aesthetics allows you to earn Great Writers, Artists, and Musicians 25% faster. Unlocks building the Uffizi}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree Gold from every Specialist|will grant +1 Gold from every Trading Post and double Gold from Great Merchant trade missions. May purchase Great Merchants with Faith|doubles the theming bonus you receive from Museums and Wonders. It also allows the purchase of Great Writers, Artists, or Musicians with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting Science while the empire is Happy|Commerce boosts Gold output in Capital City by 25%. Unlocks building Big Ben}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree will grant Gold from Science buildings|2 free Technologies. May purchase Great Scientists with Faith|+1 Gold from every Trading Post and double Gold from Great Merchant trade missions. It also allows the purchase of Great Merchants starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting . Adopting all Policies in the tree Faith|allows you to see Hidden Antiquity Sites. It also allows the purchase of Great Admirals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting Gold Maintenance costs by 33%, allowing an empire to field a larger military|Autocracy reduces Unit Gold Maintenance costs by 33%, allowing an empire to field a larger military. Receive 10 Culture as plunder for each point of Culture produced in captured city|Rationalism will grant +10% Science while the empire is Happy. Unlocks building the Porcelain Tower}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree will grant a Faith|free Technology. It also allows the purchase of Great Scientists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} Category:Government